User blog:Spunser/Freddie/Carly - Brother and Sister???
First: I am not writing this to get anyone MAD or UPSET! It is just a thought that crossed my mind. Also - I can't possibly read everthing on this WIKI but maybe someone else has said or had this same idea. Second: I dont' really think this is true but it is fun to think about. Could Freddie and Carly be Brother and Sister?? (Luke and Leia from Star Wars and many posts on this WIKIA saying the Freddie '''and '''Carly '''are more like brother and sister got me thinking). We've never seen '''Freddie's Father or Carly's Mother. Mr Shay is in the military so he is not living in Seattle with his two children. (Military assignments are usually 4 to 6 years so it makes sense that he hasn't been around for the length of the show so far) What doesn't make sense is that he has NEVER takes any leave (military vacation time) to come and visit his kids. He has to get some time off, no matter how classified/sensitive his assignment is. What loving Father (and it has been shown that he cares about Carly) would NEVER come to visit is kids? Especially a tween/teenaged daughter. Unless he as a reason not to?? Could it be possible that Colonel Shay and Mrs Benson were dating 16 or 17 yrs ago (or they had an affair) which resulted in Freddie! (making Carly '''and '''Freddie '''HALF BROTHER AND SISTER??) . '''Mr Shay never visits because it is too difficult to maintain the secret. Or, there is so much animosity between he and Marissa, he wants to avoid it. This could also explain why Mrs Benson is so mean to Carly '''at times (Calling her "dummy" and some other insults) It also explains '''Mrs Shay and why she is never spoken about. She divorced Colonel Shay because she found out about the affair and Freddie. Feddie and Carly have an obvious connection, they just don't realize what it is. Freddie has been drawn to Carly 'since he was little. At one time, he was acting kind of crazy (don't want to say stalker) around '''Carly '(Spying out the peephole in his apt door waiting for her to come home, finding her after school so he could walk her home) but '''Carly NEVER told Freddie to stop. She also feels the connection but doesn't know what it is. She just knows she likes to have Freddie close. Freddie waited FOREVER for his chance with Carly and Carly '''was SO into '''Freddie '''after he saved her life but both let the relationship go without much of a fight. They only dated for a very short time (a few days or a week) but broke it off because in their hearts, they knew something wasn't quite right. This could also explain why '''Freddie likes to hang around Spencer so much. They, too have a connection because Spencer is really Freddie's BIG BROTHER! They both love Galaxy Wars and that World of Warlods game and Freddie is always ready to help Spencer out. (His costume in ISaFW, he gave in and went on the blind date in iWaPG, they were partners in the iWMV making the sign) Of course, there are huge holes with the theory that Carly '''and '''Freddie are half brother and sister. First: I think Mrs Benson would have stopped Freddie and Carly '''from dating at all. She would never allow it knowing that the two kid were really half brother and sister. Second: Other than a few insults, '''Marissa has never treated Carly like anything but the neighbor girl across the hall who "got Freddie's boy chemistry all out of whack". Third: Spencer would have been at least 13 yrs old when this supposed affair happened, so you have to figure he would know something. It has never been shown that Spencer and Marissa act like anything but neighbors. (Oh GEEZ! It just occured to me that my brother and sister theory makes the iChristmas scene where Spencer and Marissa decide to get married SOOOOOO WEIRD!!!!) Ok...just having a little fun with a silly stray thought. Please....Creddie Shippers......don't get mad at me! The above can't possibly be true. Or can it? Your SHIP may still happen! Spunser 19:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Spunser Category:Blog posts